


Waking Up

by lab



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lab/pseuds/lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacy Rand considers her relative positon in the universe and makes an absolute decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Title** : Waking Up  
 **Challenge** : Gen in January ( at dreamwidth)  
 **Fandom** : Caprica (TV)  
 **Character(s)** :Lacy Rand  
 **Content Notes** : None  
 **Word Count** : 510  
 **Prompt** : Lacy - Responsibility  


She wakes up every night, sweaty and disheveled, the tang of metal on her breath and a red eye zooming in and out of her line of sight, she knows that she has to make a decision again. She knows this dream, and she knows that even though she had every piece of metal scrubbed from her body, every nano-implant, every enhanced joint to make herself pure flesh, to not be one of them, she knows that Zoe is watching her. 

A couple of months ago, Zoe was watching her, too, with the same gaze, twisting herself inside her dreams. Though twisting is never the right word, not for Zoe Greystone. She managed to make a friend’s dreams, her dreams, her very own, and was just watching her, waiting, for her to make her decision. To make the only decision Zoe Greystone would tolerate: To get her off the planet and allow her to become the goddess of her very own kind. 

Lacy gathers her blankets around herself and stands tall in the simulated night air. Nobody had ever said that being the high priestess to a perfectionist goddess was easy. 

When she leaves her quarters, Zoe’s red eye drawing a blurred half moon in her mind, she knows exactly what she has to do.

*  
It was easy to transform their rebel stronghold into a political and religious sanctuary - the framework for both was already given , to teach her men to wear their weapons concealed underneath white robes with the infinite sigil on their chests, denoting the arrival, presence and departure of the one god, was easy, to revive the antique art of printing and papermaking and the boiling of inks was hard. Lacy had decided quite early on, very much longer before Zoe was checking into her dreams that this would be a new religion, her religion. 

And her religion would offer transcendence, make these — make _them_ forget that they were nanobits and silicon wire and realise that _being_ was so much more and that their human fathers and mothers at the same time were so much less. Yes. Simple prayers, recited, memorized and passed on just like the secret codes of the resistance. She made arrangements that the infinite sigil was to be done away with after she died - the one true god - goddess - did not need a sign to be known. For now, she decided to keep it, a personal luxury under the ever-watching red eye.

She would teach and guide them, all of them, and show them that there wasn’t only the path of cruel perfection their goddess had chosen - a path that felt so much like childish pettiness - but that all of humanity lay spread-eagled before them. To surpass them and their self-made goddess, only imperfection would do. Imperfection and all its emotions: Kindness, Joy, sorrow, regret, cruelty, atonement, vengeance, defiance, she would preach all of them.  
The next time the Zoe’s red eye would visit her in her dreams, she would welcome her with smile. 

They were hers now.


End file.
